


【甜奶】呓语

by LinzeLeo



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, 甜奶 - Freeform, 甜奶cp - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:54:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22773730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinzeLeo/pseuds/LinzeLeo
Summary: 现实向。
Relationships: 刘昊然/张若昀
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	【甜奶】呓语

**Author's Note:**

> 现实向。

1

张若昀看来电显示是奶奶，就跟剧组其他人赔了笑握着手机出门去接。

年三十的晚上炮仗响得厉害，风吹得手通红，他接通后草草拜了个年再接着说您先等等我现在还在外边儿，便三步并一步地冲向了酒店。过最后一条马路的时候被一连串火星子烫到脚踝，他忍着痛躺在床上龇牙咧嘴地又问候了乱扔炮的小孩儿几句，才对着电话叫了声奶奶。

奶奶在电话里听见他的动静担心得不行，也接着他的话说现在的家长也不知道多教教孩子。张若昀揉了揉被烫得泛红的部位，一碰就疼，但还是咬着牙说句没事，奶奶您身体怎么样了。

奶奶亲他得紧，一句嘘寒问暖化了大半孙子不能回家团年的怨气，笑着回他说好得很，就是想他，还想抱个不乱放炮仗的重孙子。

张若昀愣了愣说，“您这都多远的事儿啊。”

电话那头奶奶像是好久都没笑这么开心过，你爸在旁边，他不也盼着呢嘛。

拍戏都忙成这样了哪儿有时间，再说这不也没喜欢的啊。张若昀左手抠着手机，右手抠着床单，有一搭没一搭地应，把话头往春晚有没有什么好看的节目上引，虽说长大了后也没怎么好好看过春晚，可今年不在家里，多少缺了点年味。

“知道啦，您注意休息，这么晚了快睡了啊。”  
“我会的，我能有多累啊。”  
“晚安。”

张若昀挂了电话也没打算再去饭店里找他们了，他把电视频道打开连着调了好多个台都是倒计时结束后的大合唱，一个人看到底是没那兴致，就随便摁了个三位数的数字，深夜的地方小电视台还在放电影，看着像青春剧，他往左下角一看，写着北京爱情故事。

那是他第一次见着刘昊然，少年人穿着校服，单车像乘着风就要从屏幕里飞出来。  
他注意到对方有颗尖锐的虎牙，却没注意脚踝不能蹭着床单。  
他又忍了会儿疼，直到没对方的镜头了，才去厕所里拿凉水一个劲地冲。

2

张若昀这段时间确实忙着拍戏，大半年没个消停，少有回家落脚的清闲日子，拍戏的日常里还得去参加综艺。

快乐大本营倒是他挺有好感的节目，以前自己多少算是个忠实观众，节目流程也大概明白，只是他没想到同期的还有刘昊然。

透过屏幕都能感受到青春气息的人果然还是孩子心性，反应慢他半拍逗起来意外地好玩。结果就是被小孩儿从头到尾给缠住了，玩丢沙包的时候他俩叠在一块儿，动作一大他的头发就甩起一些，看着软软的，沾了水戴上帽子就不乖地翘起来，贴在帽檐边上。

最后小孩儿气喘吁吁地在他耳边撒娇求饶，说若昀哥你别欺负我了。

他从不知道自己耳朵这么敏感，一口热气洒进来浑身都绷紧了，脚也发软站不住身子，慌慌张张地抓住刘昊然的小臂吼他。

“喂喂喂喂。”  
“你扶我！扶我一下！”

刘昊然听见后扭头转身的动作做了一半，胳膊上的陌生触感直接将他扯得小幅度下了个腰，脚底一滑便龇牙咧嘴地跟着一块儿滚进了水里。刘昊然浑身水汽，骂骂咧咧地说眼睛都睁不开了，张若昀才有些内疚地拿衣服擦了擦手，去抹刘昊然眼眶的水痕。

骗你的。刘昊然见对方毫无防备的接近一下子张开手给了个拥抱，扣着肩膀的力度比刚才丢沙包时张若昀的劲儿大得多，嘴角挂着得逞的一抹笑。只是这时候周遭全是刺鼻的消毒水，闻不到张若昀身上风铃草的味道了。

张若昀没好气地想去揉刘昊然的头发，短发湿了水粘成一股一股的，他转而刮了下刘昊然的鼻子。对方倒是看透了他的意图，嘚瑟着将头发在他面前甩来甩去，水珠拍到他脸上，两人又扭成一团，才被后知后觉的大家发现叫着走了。

边走边告诉他们待会儿的安排，节目录完后少有的多数人都有空，也都够能折腾。

在这个群魔乱舞的包厢里，刘昊然因为自己确实拿不出手的嗓子一直坐在边上遗世独立地喝果酒，直到张若昀的麦克风出了问题，吴磊自告奋勇地去前台换，现在两只话筒都在他手里。

张若昀也没去抢，他回头看几个人挤得像蒸笼里的包子，多挪了几步靠到刘昊然旁边的空处去。

他潇洒地把酒瓶往沿上一磕，瓶盖横飞出去搁浅在闪耀的地板上，白沫飞快地涌出又退去，他直接上嘴拿瓶子跟刘昊然的果酒碰杯。

“你怎么不唱啊。”  
“有你北电张学友在我还献什么丑。”

张若昀被他逗得大笑，肩膀一耸一耸的，左耳的细巧银环反射着包厢里的灯光，一小块白色光斑投到刘昊然身上，他的眼睛追随着在刘昊然身体上流连，嘴巴给他唱歌或是陪酒。

他唱着姗姗来迟的你，喧闹的环境里，他的声音在刘昊然耳朵里淡淡的，只觉着心忽悠悠地晃着，唱到下一段hook的时候刘昊然脑子一热，说我挺介意的。

“什么？”  
“没有，你不是想摸我头发吗，给你摸。”

刘昊然说，接着他微微仰头，往张若昀肩窝里蹭，左右不过一个十七八的大男孩，撒起娇来张若昀也宠着，头发擦过耳朵，无穷无尽的潮汐声便涌进脑海。

他接着唱歌，刘昊然又说了一次，这次听得清，似乎还能听到毛细血管里簌簌的流动声。接着胸腔里柔软地疼了起来，酸酸涨涨的。  
刘昊然亲了亲他的脸颊。

3

张若昀接了九州天空城整天泡在家里读剧本，刘昊然忙着拍青春剧，张若昀觉得合适，奉承他就是校园男主角本人。到底都是正值上升期，忙起来时隔三个月一次面没见过，全靠着微信慰藉琐碎的关心。

所以当刘昊然再站在他门前时，他感觉仿佛过了一个世纪，但一切都没变。那点可有可无的变化很少——头发长了大概几厘米，为拍戏留起了小胡子，烙在眼睛下的黑眼圈深了几分，跟张若昀想的偏差不大。

“你这段时间在干嘛呢。”  
“跟你说了，休息。”

张若昀拍上门，带着刘昊然往沙发走，刚坐下就飘来尼古丁的古怪味道，他质问说成年才多久，学这些事情倒挺快。

刘昊然压低声音笑了，低沉而有磁性的嗓音磨得张若昀耳朵发痒：“这圈子里莫须有的事情太多了，不发泄出来会被溺死的。”

张若昀没接话，抬手把电视按掉，他不喜欢看刘昊然颓唐的样子。他见证了一场又一场理直气壮的大型网络暴力，捕风捉影，海量的信息带给我们对于世界虚假的认知，仔细想来其实没人在意真相，大家要的只是群体性的情绪宣泄，舆论输出的狂欢。

他当时也相信黑就是黑，白就是白，绝不忍气吞声非得争个明白。但经历了这些年才知道，黑白有异，错的就是错的，与人白费口舌无甚意义，特别是他们这号人，最后反倒落下一个灰不溜秋的可笑结果。

一片赤诚心不是谁都会买账的。张若昀语重心长的样子满是疲态，他揉着眉心接着说，善良不是一昧的迁就，你得先变聪明才能善良，闹得现在这个结果该避嫌的就避嫌，不要继续为他们铺路了。

沉默横亘在他们之间，刘昊然也不知道听进去没，头枕着椅背靠着他紧紧闭着眼睛，嘴唇直抖，眼睛里抑制不住的热泪，淌过他坚毅的下巴，砸到颤抖的锁骨上。

“我没做过那些事。”  
“我跳舞的时候，大家都穿紧身衣，对男女性别本就不会太在意。”  
“我不知道那些动作会炒作成现在这样。”

张若昀心里软了，其实从今天刚看到他的时候就疼得要窒息了。他跨坐到刘昊然腿上，双手都放在他的腰间，他能清晰地听到刘昊然的呼吸，以及窗外偶尔响过的车鸣。

“我知道。”张若昀撩起他的衣服，手掌贴着肌肤缓慢地抚摸，一根根的滑过肋骨，这具身体正在完成少年与男人的过渡，蹿高了不少，年轻人没少跟他抱怨生长痛。

刘昊然被他闹得面上发烧，犹残存半分理智：“你想吗？”

张若昀应了声，倾身狠狠地吻他。

4

拍戏献上被强迫的荧幕初吻时因为他的紧张重来了好几次，耳朵跟熟透了一样，身体怎么摆怎么不自在，他当时也有些半/硬，深呼吸了好几次才没让自己难堪。

可跟张若昀一起时不一样，他的手指抚过张若昀修长而笔直的腿，胫骨在卧室昏黄的地灯中仿佛抹了油一般，散发柔柔的光，他光是看着就已经抬了头。

刘昊然觉得自己不是天生喜欢男人，硬要说的话他只是图张若昀这个人。

张若昀的房间里有套子，他跟刘昊然确定关系后从楼下便利店买来一直放着。但没什么机会用，他忙得家就像酒店，并且对方好歹年龄小，平时主动提这事他也拉不下脸来。

嘶啦。外包装里掉出一个滑腻腻的东西，刘昊然不会戴，张若昀手指捏着顶端的气泡，卡在顶端慢慢捋到底，又拿过润/滑给自己开拓，下面油腻腻的，又凉又滑，喉结紧张到颤动。

张若昀独居已久，生理需求只在洗浴时像溪流一样冲掉。张若昀瞒着他，他曾幻想着刘昊然十七岁的脸，在那张大年三十的酒店床上，烫伤的脚踝传来阵阵刺痛，他第一次见到的脸，少年人骑着单车闯进了他心里。

进入后刘昊然脑子里一片空白，爽到他想忽视张若昀惨白的脸色和咬出血的嘴唇，可他还是僵硬地停在完全没入的位置，俯身吻了过去。

张若昀在他们嘴唇相贴的缝隙里发出一声声像呜咽又像叹息的杂音，主动抬起胯部放松去容纳对方的一切。

刘昊然想不明白人性，也想不明白张若昀为什么会为他做到这步，眼泪又开始往外边涌，欲望混合着压抑了良久的怨愤情绪，他一并发泄在张若昀身上。

张若昀下边的骨头快被顶得散架，疼到说不出话，刘昊然在床上还在怨，一边本能地撞击，一边带着哭腔解释：“我没跟人去开过房，我只想跟你做...”

张若昀攥紧被角，刚才直击天灵盖的快/感差点让他直接交代出来，他哼哼唧唧地攀上刘昊然的小臂，哼叫的声音让刘昊然耳根发软，连续地往那处撞去。

刘昊然进出的节奏渐渐开始有了控制，时快时慢，快的时候嘴里含着刘昊然的手指，逼得张若昀断断续续吐不出一句完整的话，慢时重重地顶/弄在深处，前/列/腺被抵着碾磨，折腾得眼里全是水，他吞不下。

张若昀紧紧搂住刘昊然，指尖抠着他的脊背，上面的肌肉像线条柔和的山峦，坚硬而坚定。

刘昊然埋进他胸的时候问他有没有露上身的戏，他调笑着把乳/尖送到人嘴里，刘昊然含过后在他脖颈间留下了数不清的痕，他一边吻，得空的时候低声说。

“有了你，这条路再难，于我也不会太寂寞。”

5

九州天空城杀青不久张若昀就又进了新剧组，后边还有一摞剧本排着长队等他。刘昊然也忙得底朝天，他从低谷有了起色，在为了角色好扮相开始留长发后，两人分别的时间便越来越长，有时候困倦得通话时吐不出两句话便直接睡了过去。

异地恋不好过，但做演员的，这苦只当是家常便饭，时光在两位空中飞人身上走得淋漓尽致。

他昨晚被折腾的太狠，又是靠在刘昊然怀里，睡得踏实，等日上三竿糊着眼睛醒来时刘昊然早已走了，被窝里一点余温都没有。

昨晚他直接累到睡了过去，半梦半醒间知道刘昊然给他清理了身体，狼藉的床单被乱糟糟团起来扔在墙角。

张若昀只提起来一角就露出了上头星星点点的痕迹，跟着掀起的还有那股浓郁的蓝风铃的味道。

刘昊然喜欢这款香水的紧，说是在快本上第一次见到他时闻到，就连人带香一起迷上了。

张若昀笑骂着踢他，说老子那天喷的是大吉岭茶，你连人带香一起迷错了。

张若昀看着淫/糜的床单，突然回忆起了他与刘昊然接/吻时的触感，年轻人什么事都是青涩地跟着他学，先像小猫舔食一般，细细地舔舐嘴唇，舌头再生涩地钻进牙关，试探后开始大胆地勾缠着，给他要被吮化掉了的感觉。

他给刘昊然播了个电话，对方声音小得快听不见，应该是在组里，哈着气告诉他买了吃的在餐桌上，热热就行。

后来他和刘昊然又一起参加了快乐大本营，时间快过去一年，但这层朦朦胧胧的关系让一切互动都大胆了起来。除开节目里的，私下他们又去了那家KTV，这次没人唱歌，大家都喝多了，围成一圈吐真言。

都是交情挺好的朋友，大家也没那么多顾虑，提到刘昊然这两段绯闻风波的时候男人们一阵唏嘘，但也不是羡慕的口气，反倒开始伤春悲秋地谈论起娱乐圈子来。

“我现在真一点事都没了。”刘昊然醉醺醺地说，语气轻飘飘的，好像被全网黑的不是他自己一样，“不过明白了善良对智商的要求很高。”

他话说得轻巧，跟着大家一起笑得满脸通红，不知是喝的还是真心高兴。吴磊于是开始带头回忆上次一起来唱歌时，说那时候还梦着大家都能鹏程万里，到现在竟然也都如数实现了。

张若昀咽了口酒，把空调开低，吸了一口气，说，当时我就再掉在冰川里，冻成死灰，一生只热热烈烈地烧一次。*

吴磊跟他碰杯，装着阴阳怪气的搞笑腔调说哥这时候还不忘找拍戏灵感。

他没回答，只看着刘昊然的笑眼，接着念完那句：“也就算足够了。”

6

冷风把酒气吹散得差不多，等到了家两人都没了那分醉态。

刘昊然把衣服脱下搭在沙发上，露出精瘦的身体，他为了拍妖猫传瘦了二十斤，张若昀眼神闪过一丝心疼，觉得自己都可以把这细弱的小腿给折断。

刘昊然却笑着把脸埋进他怀里，细瘦的胳膊环过后颈。

张若昀想起去妖猫传剧组看他时他还穿着白龙的装束，掀起白衣的尾露着长腿朝他走来，眼尾是艳丽的红，别人拿凤仙花染指甲，刘昊然拿去染眼睛。

他俩在狭小的卫生间里缠在一起，仰着脑袋接/吻让张若昀有种被对方全然掌握的错觉。他们在急促的深吻和下身的律动中一起达到高处，刘昊然沉溺在快/感余韵中时脖子后仰了点露出好看的喉结，张若昀只觉得拥着自己的当真是只白鹤，仿佛怕他飞走了一般紧紧扣住了对方像长了翅膀的蝴蝶骨。

“想什么呢。”刘昊然叫他回神，发丝蹭过张若昀的鼻尖痣，痒酥酥的。

他俩分开不到一秒，旁边观望已久的皮特就往刘昊然身上蹦，狗爪子搭在他膝盖上求抱抱，他冲张若昀笑道，“人家都脏成这样了你也不给洗洗。”

张若昀看他笑起来够傻的，任着他带着狗赤裸着上身转进浴室，水声渐起前提醒了一句别感冒了。

他窝进沙发里看刘昊然的青春剧，打篮球的少年背肌沾着汗水，矿泉水瓶涌下的水柱绽放在头上，可能跟正在浴室里跟狗一起洗澡的模样差不了太多。

过了大概十来分钟，刘昊然在浴室里叫他，热腾腾的水汽里刘昊然穿着他的短袖给狗吹毛，见他来了便把头靠在他肩上抱怨。

“合着这么久没见你就是过来让我当苦力的。”  
“明明是你自己要给它洗的，你还没给我洗呢。”  
“怎么没给你洗，你被操睡过去了哪次不是我抱着你去洗的，我还没找你算账呢。”

张若昀双目圆睁，像一对小野猫的眼睛，眼尾羞愧地往下耷拉。他一把将香喷喷的皮特抱走，奶凶奶凶地摞下一句今晚你睡狗窝。

下一刻就被刘昊然束缚住，皮特从他怀里溜了，刘昊然闻着他身上淡淡的酒气，连哄带撒娇地把人往床上引。

压上去的时候张若昀一个劲叫自己还没洗澡呢，刘昊然听得烦了直接拿舌头给顶回去，说做完了我给你洗，肉偿就行。

8

今天的天空好像要下雪，张若昀打开窗户看，雾霾让整片天空呈现出淡铅色，像笼着一层灰纱，紊乱的风在厚重的云层之间跌跌撞撞，它们掠过张若昀的脸颊窜进屋里，刘昊然适时地打了个喷嚏，张若昀探出身子，一点凉意落到他的鼻尖上。

“下雪了。”张若昀合窗转过头说道，年轻人还蒙在被窝里迷迷糊糊的，吹了点冷风才清醒了几分问他几点了。

饭和人都在桌上等你的点了。张若昀隔着柔软的空调被跨坐在他身上，手枕着刘昊然的后脑把他往起里带，提醒道你下午还飞纽约呢。

“若昀，求你了，再躺会儿。”他一把捞过张若昀的肩，没使多少力气就把人弄倒在旁边，双手锢着张若昀的背不让他乱动弹。张若昀对他没辙，一手去试图压趴他翘起来的头发，另一手往他的裤子里探，刚醒来的家伙精神的很，还没怎么摸顶端就溢出点水来。

刘昊然重重地压在他身上，土味十足还装作严肃模样地警告他，男人，你在玩火。

“神经...”张若昀话没说完，被下边油腻腻的东西给堵了回去，那一支用完了，刘昊然隔着老远投进了房间门口的垃圾桶，压下来跟他缠在一起。

年轻人的精力异常旺盛，而张若昀从不压抑的叫声与他挺立的胸部，则成了刘昊然的助兴。

等到刘昊然洗完碗接过张若昀替他收拾好的行李，黏糊的恋人们又开始依依不舍起来。张若昀帮他戴围巾时换了好几种系法，最后还是弄成最开始的模样再打了个结，说我送你吧。

他俩全副武装去停车场的时候，细碎的银白颗粒还轻飘飘地往世间降落，落在他们的发丝里，一切都在慢慢变白，想来还挺浪漫的。

还在家里钻研小范诗仙的张若昀估摸着时间应该已经到酒店了，就立马给刘昊然打了通电话。

那头的人匆匆忙忙的，吹着空调的凉风躺床上喘气，跟他抱怨说来的衣服穿厚了，纽约怎么大冬天还暖洋洋的。

张若昀啧了声笑他这点文化都没有还想破案，接着问他们什么时候开机。

刘昊然说组里几个人前后脚跑去唐人街找先生算命，听说要灵一点，他热得发慌就没跟着去。

“你这不仅是没文化了，还是旧恶势力的封建残余。”  
“得了吧你，背你的诗去。”  
“你这是要被批斗的。”

刘昊然跟他俩一句一句地怼，不过演艺圈确实极其迷信，开拍前要设香案拜神拜佛，求着保佑别让片场出事故。杀青后又得拜神拜佛，求着票房大卖收视蹿红。

刘昊然说怎么就批斗了，我告诉你啊，白龙王托梦跟我掐指一算，刘昊然这人吧，生辰八字可谓是宜室宜家宜嫁娶，旺风旺水旺若昀呐。

张若昀被他逗得眼泪都快出来了，挂了电话脸埋进书页纸张里继续笑，笑完了又觉得周遭有些冷清。

他编辑了一条微信，没一会儿刘昊然就回他，我也想你。

7

刘昊然这两年接了很多代言，张若昀盯着上架的时间在网上挨着订购，不怎么用得上的当成闲置丢掉，跟着正主赠送的明信片和海报倒是存了一箱子。

他挺喜欢那个玫瑰精油的味道，不过广告词却很是闹他的心——告别了最好的我们，由余淮变成精油课代表。

刘昊然含着一嘴泡沫叼着牙刷看见架子上的精油，立刻眉开眼笑。他几下漱完口，拿起精油趿拉着拖鞋去找张若昀，对方还在眯觉，嘴巴翘起来像个天真无邪的小孩儿，身上有淡淡蓝风铃的尾调。

刘昊然一张热手帕就盖在了张若昀脸上，皮都快被秃噜下来的力道让张若昀难受地呜咽了几声，接着入眼的就是刘昊然的大脸，还有抹着精油给自己按摩的手指。

“你闭着眼享受不就得了。”  
“我看你居然在呢，还以为又会飞哪儿去了。”  
“哟，小张~怨妇同志。”

刘昊然的手温暖而干燥，抚在脸颊上，有些痒。张若昀注意到他手背上小小的，月牙状的凸起，担心地问了句，你这儿怎么回事。

刘昊然随意地回答说这个啊，以前被开水烫到，早没事了。

怎么这么不小心。张若昀没让他接着按，盘腿在床上坐起，摸了摸那处不平，突然说那咱俩还挺有缘的，就把左脚往刘昊然大腿上搭去，脚踝的一串印子露了出来。

“我这是被年三十儿的炮仗给炸的。

刘昊然先是笑他沾喜气，笑过了也学着他的样子从那上面抚过，一道杠横在这儿倒显出几分生动的样子来，他凑过去吻了吻，想当然地说，我们要不去弄个文身吧。

想一出是一出是吧，好歹是个演员呢文什么身。张若昀开始跟他念叨起什么演艺圈，什么女友粉之类的，做足了前辈派头。

刘昊然压根儿一个字都没去听，抚着这处软肉出了半天神，温柔地望着他说：

“Love you as love life.”

9

一直到今年夏天，小范诗仙杀了青，两人才得空起来，商量着一起去了明星大侦探，本着相信自己老婆的想法投出关键性错误一票的刘传单气得在床上跟张医生撒气，张医生无奈地由着自称病患的人撒野，在这场模拟游戏中把他抱得更紧。

虽然说同居生活中令人抓狂的往往是细节。比如呼噜，比如在熟睡时对方闹出的声音，比如一些观念不同的日常习惯。但爱总能让这些细小的不和谐旖旎起来，容光焕发起来，把人从孤独中解救出来。

只是世间上的事，最忌讳的就是个十全十美，你看那天上的月亮，一旦圆满了，马上就要亏厌；树上的果子，一旦熟透了，马上就要坠落。  
凡事总要稍留欠缺，才能持恒。*

今年冬天张若昀回家过年，又被奶奶和他爸追着催找对象的事，说他过了三十岁，这事儿早就该提上日程。他也知道躲是躲不过的，直白地问了一句，如果我喜欢男的，你们会介意吗。

张若昀的大年三十差点再一次独自在酒店里过。

他被他爸连着扇了几个巴掌，砸碎的花瓶戳到脚跟渗了血，奶奶心疼他，哭得气都喘不匀还不忘把他往身后护，老态的嗓音里跟他爸吼着不就是喜欢个同性，至于大过年的闹成这样吗。

他爸也吼回去，什么词儿没听清楚，反正不是好话。

他突然好想见刘昊然，但脚疼得厉害，跑也跑不出去，只好狼狈地提着医药箱一瘸一拐地回房间，外面吵得翻天，他虚着眼睛处理陷进皮肉里的碎片，吸着凉气消毒上纱布。

他给刘昊然打电话，刘昊然那边在放炮仗，他笑着提醒别把自己炸着了。

“放心我哪儿有你那么傻。”刘昊然开地冲着电话喊，怕周围声太吵张若昀听不到，“我想你啦。”

然后刘昊然把电话挂了，一个视频打了过来，张若昀房间没开灯，还是摁了接通。他这边黑漆漆一片，刘昊然还以为手机出问题了一个劲问他。

他听着噼里啪啦的炮仗声觉得耳朵疼，不耐烦地问他，你这么嚣张也不怕你爸妈听到。

“我告诉他们啦，我跟我妈说你就是她经常念叨的那个唐山海。”刘昊然笑得尖锐的虎牙都露在冷空气里，“只是我爸挺生气的，不过也没事，他这人就这样，过段日子就好了。”

张若昀苦笑着，房间里没开空调，他一直听着刘昊然从年夜饭说到春晚，再说到跟父母坦白被他爸轰出来放鞭炮。

冷手冷脚的，他打开空调缩进被子里，刘昊然忽然察觉到他情绪不对，正想问他，视频被挂断了。

然后收到微信里张若昀说的爱你。

10

第二天张若昀去了河南，没进刘昊然家门，在不远处的酒店里等他。

他一见着刘昊然就摘了对方的口罩含住嘴唇，下一秒就摁着他倒进床里。

“你怎么了？”

张若昀不说话，只是亲他，亲他的眉骨，亲他的鼻尖，亲刚刚吻过的唇，流连到脖颈留下暗红色的印记，蓝风铃的味道蹭了刘昊然一身。

刘昊然笑着说我过来又不是跟你干这事的。

“别说。”张若昀解开他的皮带，舌头灵活地讨好起来。他偶尔的主动格外合刘昊然的心意，被撩拨几下也就压不住欲望，高高地抬起头来。

草草扩张后张若昀火急火燎地在他身上耸动着腰身，说什么也没让刘昊然带套，全部顶入的时候渗了泪也压着刘昊然不让他动，摇晃着臀/瓣有节奏地拍击他的大腿。

射完后刘昊然想抱他去冲个澡，他摆摆手拒绝了，脚跟的伤还有些疼，他光着身子一瘸一拐地进了浴室靠着墙蹲下清理，没忘拿进来一摞衣服和手机。

刘昊然把下边擦净后穿上衣物，靠着浴室门等张若昀出来，里面是朦朦胧胧的水声，听不太真切。

电话那头的奶奶还在哭，腔调跟昨晚一样，张若昀出神地想奶奶会不会是哭了一整晚。老人家和他爸发现今早没了人后都不如昨晚强硬，选择了怀柔政策一个一个地轮着班劝他。

他其实没什么怕的，奶奶态度比他想的好太多，只是他爸从没松口过。

直到他爸从不断的争吵中语重心长地说出来刘昊然的名字。张若昀忙问你怎么知道的，他爸晃了晃神回答道他的车七拐八拐只为停在你家不远的地方也不是一两天，一两次了。

张若昀苦笑，不知道怎么应声，他爸便接着说。

“你觉得我能知道的，那些媒体什么时候会知道？”  
“你别只想着我棒打鸳鸯，你替你们的演艺路好好想想。”  
“他才二十一岁，是要因为你扛一辈子骂名的。”

他说到底是对他爸是有怨的，也少有地安安静静听完他爸这么长的一段话。语毕后两边都陷入了沉默，他终于站起身，在地上蹲了太久，站起来时身体晃了一下，自己险险地稳住去穿衣服。

他说的才是对的，张若昀理智地想。他回想到第一次跟刘昊然滚上床，对方因为深陷绯闻风波在他面前哭得不成人样，他除了心疼还是怨恨那方的。

那么如果这次把他拖进深渊里的是你自己呢，你会怎么做，你会恨吗。

出浴室的时候刘昊然手伸到一半，被他强硬地甩开。

“我知道了。”他对着听筒，看着刘昊然的双眼说，“我跟他已经分了。”

他说完便挂了电话，刘昊然不敢置信地呆在原地，隔了良久才问他刚刚说什么。

我说我们分手吧。说完张若昀从刘昊然身旁经过，向离去的方向走，胳膊不出所料地被抓住，他听见刘昊然又哭又笑喘出的气音也没回头，压抑着深深呼吸。

张若昀你他吗玩儿我呢。刘昊然笑了一下，刚搞完就急着走，你把我当什么了，大过年的专程过来恶心我一趟是吧。

张若昀平静地摇了摇头，说你别想太多，我家里只是叫我要结婚了。

他顿了顿，接着说，对象都给我选好了。

刘昊然嗤笑了一声。他真生起气来就是这个样子，表面装得不在意去掩盖内心的波涛汹涌。他松了手，更快地越过张若昀，酒店的门被摔得震天响。

张若昀眼泪转了好几圈，被他抬起手慢慢盖住。

11

该是这样的，一切都会终结，下雪会停，乌云会散，白昼会变成黑夜，黑夜循环到黎明。

在那灿烂又短暂得像是焰火一样的爱情里，他认知到的欢愉是错误的，片面的。  
所以日后接踵而来的一切他都没去推脱，只是心不在蔫地点头。

他们去领证那天半路下了大雨，冲刷着迎来夏日的树梢。张若昀很少多愁善感地瞎想，但是这时他难免会想起之前跟刘昊然为了买到一把能容纳两个一米八男性的伞，逛了整整一下午，回去的时候还抱着三盒乐高。

然后他记得那天他们缩在高峰期人挤人的地铁里拥抱，那欢愉他现在还可以感受得到。

他还记得自己当时嫌弃得很，口口声声说我碰都不会碰这玩意拼不好绝对给你丢出去。结果自己一直在被刘昊然骂笨手笨脚，零件不小心被踢进沙发下面，刘昊然趴下翘着屁股去拿，他一脸坏笑地去顶/弄，学着刘昊然的腔调问他爽不爽。最后被一把扔进了床。

到地方的时候有泪水在他眼中闪动，他晃了晃头，下车替女士拉开车门，伸手接过她怀里的包，斜着伞容纳对方的身子，绅士地应对着一切。

12

女士们总是很在意婚礼前的单身派对，明明第二天就要起大早准备过门了，还得去体验一把婚前的疯狂。

张若昀送完人后自己把车开回来停好，右手边不远处是连绵的路灯织出的一片清冷雾网，像是不慎坠落的月光。

刚刚走到门口张若昀便感觉到一股危险的气息从身后扑来，堪堪转身肩膀就被人狠狠地推了一把，额头磕到了门上发出咚的声响，这一撞叫他天旋地转，只好压低身子捂着。

对方却不打算放过他，握着他的肩膀把人掰过来面对面，张若昀小幅度地挣扎了一下，但顺从了他的举动，低垂着一双晦暗难辨的眼睛。

“我一直以为你会来找我说清楚。”

他脑子昏沉沉的，也听出来是刘昊然的声音，嗤笑了一声把对方推到了地面上，冲上去没打算留情面，几回合下来两人都没捞到什么好处。刘昊然的嘴角破了个口子，墨镜不知道飞哪儿去了，耳朵通红喘着粗气，手攥着对方的衣角想要把身上的人给掀翻在地，张若昀的鼻子淌了血，伏着身体压制着他，滚烫的血液顺着流进刘昊然的衣服里。

口罩被张若昀摘下，他得以又一次近距离看清这张脸，一瞬间有些失神，被刘昊然扣住脑袋吻了上去，血液还在流，腥味进了交缠的唇舌里，有些发苦。

这一吻吻到血迹都干裂，吻到张若昀觉得自己快窒息了，才放开了钳制被刘昊然捞起身拥进了怀里，他下意识去推，对上刘昊然蒙着水雾的眼睛又收了手，低声说了句进来洗干净就走吧。

刘昊然没答话，跟着他进了门，聊是他一直低着头也难免不会去注意到精心的婚礼布置，他全当没看见，一言不发跟着张若昀进浴室，任由张若昀给他搓干净脸和胸膛，再看着他给自己清理。

“刘昊然。”张若昀颤着声音叫他，刘昊然的眼泪也跟着打颤，抬头的时候像银线一样滑到了地上。

“...我跟你没什么好说的。”

嗓子哑了，说这话时眼睛一直朝着左边看。他知道张若昀瞒着他，什么立业就成家的狗屁，搪塞也不找个更好下台阶的理由。

他跟着张若昀在沙发坐下，粉白色的装饰铺了一屋，排场挺大。刘昊然悻悻地说：“别还把我当小孩儿哄。”

“我四年前在这里说过，现在也是一样。”  
“有了你，这条路再难，于我也不会太寂寞。”

他边说边哭，张若昀听着也在哭，说你不在意又如何呢，横眉冷对千夫指，自己沾得一身污名送了前程。

刘昊然没应话，他心里有答案，但说出来也改变不了什么，他说服不了张若昀，张若昀平时总宠着自己，可是一旦有牵扯到他的事，便从不会退让一步。

他突然笑了笑说，我恨我想护你周全却无能为力。

说完压过去拥抱他颤抖的身子，他摸着感觉到张若昀瘦了，眼泪砸上去的时候都好像要将他揉碎。

张若昀一直在掉泪，低低地啜泣着说我不想做。  
刘昊然应他，说我只是想吻你。

“我经常梦到我第一次见你。”刘昊然亲吻他的胸膛，没留下半点痕迹，唇瓣往下边又移了几寸，再度贴上去，“好像确实不是蓝风铃的味道。”  
“我可能一开始就搞错了。”

刘昊然隔着短裤吻过对方的挺立，吻过敏感的大腿内侧，吻过小腿，吻到脚踝的凸起，他看见张若昀纹了身，五个英文单词像一串脚链，只看一眼便烙印进了灵魂深处。

刘昊然起身，眼睛里的悲痛呼啸而过，“明天我不会来的。”

张若昀倒在沙发椅背里，慢悠悠地拿起桌上的伴手礼，叹了口气，上前两步抱住了眼睛像兔子的刘昊然。刘昊然也下意识揽住了跟他差不多的张若昀。

张若昀想起以前每次这样拥抱的时候，他都会有种自家小孩儿又长大了的奇怪感觉。

他们好久没这样拥抱一下了。

13

回到家的时候刘昊然打开了盒子，里面躺着一瓶蓝风铃。

他的心里没有了一丝怒气，可是满怀着痛苦和悲伤。

他支起一只手臂摁下了泵头，风铃草的味道钻进鼻腔，他又回忆起那个晚上。

良久，他对着镜子喃喃自语：“一梦再梦，其实也无趣。”

接着他翻出了那件自己最喜欢的西装，给嘴角的伤上了点药，准备明天的出席。

End.

**Author's Note:**

> *“当时我就再掉在冰川里，冻成死灰，一生只热热烈烈地烧一次，也就算足够了。”出自曹禺《雷雨》；  
> *“世界上的事情，最忌讳的就是个十全十美，你看那天上的月亮，一旦圆满了，马上就要亏厌；树上的果子，一旦熟透了，马上就要坠落。凡事总要稍留欠缺，才能持恒。”出自莫言《檀香刑》


End file.
